


Revenge

by jynx



Series: Bonded [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Revenge is Sweet, Sex Toys, fili is a jealous bastard, fili likes tying his brother up, thorin really doesnt want to know what his nephews get up to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a number of transgressions Fili settles on a punishment for Kili, and gets his revenge for being tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of...grew into a series. Oops. I've got some plans for a couple more bits for whole **waves hands** whatever this is. Shouldn't be much more than three more little entries in the series? IDEK. Omg.

Fili watched as Kili talked to the new dwarves in town. It was a pair, a man and woman, and they were being a little too affectionate with his little brother for Fili's taste. Kili, laughing and drinking, didn't seem to notice as they got closer and closer to him. The man had a hand on Kili's shoulder and the woman was leaning in towards him, looking awed and crafty as she listened intently to whatever Kili was saying. 

Fili growled softly into his ale as the man's hand slid to Kili’s hip and his brother laughed at what the man said. Kili's eyes darted over to Fili, his smile widening, and he turned a little more towards Fili, showing him as the woman pressed against his arm, a hand wrapping against his. Fili's hands tightened on his tankard as he realized what was happening. Kili was trying to make him jealous, and succeeding very nicely at that. Fili wanted nothing more than to go over there and rip Kili away from the two dwarves and make it perfectly clear who Kili belonged to. It should have been obvious that he was taken from the braids... 

Kili wasn't wearing any braids, Fili noticed with a sick twist in his gut. He hadn't noticed the thin braids were missing from the loose wildness of his brother’s hair until that moment. It was the one set of braids that Kili always wore because it was that important to him. It marked him as bonded, that he was loved and spoken for, that he had a home. Apparently it wasn't that important to him after all.

Kili kept looking at him, smiling that infuriating little smile of his that he wore when he knew was about to get exactly what he wanted. Fili tried to ignore him, the anger and hurt churning with the ale in his belly, but ignoring Kili was like ignoring the sun--impossible and futile. The male dwarf had his hand on Kili’s ass and Kili’s face had lost the edge of flirtation and held a tiny hint of panic. It was getting too real now. Fili finished his ale and nodded to the barkeep before getting up to collect his brother.

“Kili,” he said, grabbing the other dwarf’s hand and removing it from Kili’s person a tad more forceful than strictly necessary. “It’s time to go home.”

Kili nodded, smiling at Fili, as he followed him out of the tavern and back home. Fili closed the door and threw the bolt. Kili had his back to him, reaching up to free his hair from the silver hair clasp. Fili was unbuckling his sword belt when he noticed the braids were still in his brother’s hair, just simply hidden.

“Why?” Fili asked, letting his belts drop to the floor as he reached out to pull Kili in close. He nuzzled his brother’s neck, waiting for a response as Kili leaned into him.

“Hm?” Kili asked, eyes closed and smiling. Fili tugged at one of the bonded braids, his hand sliding down his brother’s body to toy with his belt. “Oh,” Kili said. “Why hide the braids? No one’s going to flirt with me if they see it and I like watching you glower at everyone who talks to me.”

“You like manipulating me,” Fili sighed. “I really need to teach you a lesson.”

“Just about that?” Kili asked.

“Don’t sound so disappointed,” Fili chuckled as he helped Kili out of his coat. “There is plenty to lecture you on.”

Kili glanced at him, a tiny bit wary. “Oh?”

Fili tilted his head toward the bedroom. “Go get undressed and on the bed. I’m going to clean up a little out here.”

Kili hesitated for a moment before doing as he was told. Fili sighed, smiling as he watched Kili go. He knew he probably wasn’t being fair to him but this aspect of Kili’s attitude needed to stop. Fili loved him and let him get away with a lot, so much that Thorin had often asked Fili flat out why he was allowing such willfulness, but maybe it was time he laid down some boundaries. Especially with the way things were starting to shape up...

Fili reached down to pick up the sword belt he’d dropped earlier, and Kili’s coat, and set about putting them in their proper spots. He and Kili had been bonded for five years and together in one form or another an additional ten. It wasn’t very long when one thought about it but it was long enough that Fili had obviously given his wild brother far too much room. Early on he’d been too in love, too awed that his brother was actually his, that he’d let Kili act however he would. Kili had behaved as he always had, the willful baby of the family, pampered and spoiled, used to everything falling into place as he saw it.

It was different now that they were bonded. It was more than marriage, more than who owned who, more than all of that. They were two parts of one whole, complete only when together. Fili was the more dominant of the two, and older, so everyone expected him to put Kili in his place. Fili had heard some older dwarves liken Kili to a hawk and Fili his falconer. They would rather Kili be taught to sit docile on Fili’s hand with a hood and a pair of bells than fly free. They would see Kili hobbled and broken of his spirit. Fili preferred to see him happy and free more than anything else. 

But maybe the others had a point. 

Hiding his braids was unacceptable and had to be stopped, not just because if Thorin found out it would turn out very badly for Kili, but because it hurt to not see them in his brother’s hair. He needed to think of a proper punishment, something that would be effective and that Kili would remember. 

Fili finished tidying up and went into the bedroom, smiling as he saw Kili stretched out on the bed. Kili looked up from where he was curled around Fili’s pillow and gave him a tentative smile. Fili had knocked him off balance by not immediately and jealously claiming him, by instead being quiet and contemplative. It was nice to know he could still surprise his brother. 

"Come here," Fili said, beckoning Kili closer. Kili slid off the bed, abandoning the pillow in favor of curling around Fili, nuzzling at his neck. "You know why I'm angry, right?" 

"I have a theory," Kili said. "I hid the braids and tried to make you jealous." 

"Mmhm," Fili said as he ran a hand through Kili’s hair, his arm going possessively around Kili’s waist. "You know, if you want me to fuck you into the mattress all you need to do is ask. You don't need to make me jealous. You know how the people here like to talk. It's going to get back to Thorin eventually." 

"I don't see why what we do is any of uncle’s business," Kili said as he pulled away enough to help Fili out of his coat. His hands pulled at Fili’s shirt, wanting to get at skin. "It's not like it's hurting anyone." 

"Uncle could take it to mean you want to dissolve the bond," Fili said as he pulled his shirt off. "If I didn't know better I'd think the same." 

Kili pulled back sharply, looking like Fili had smacked him. "No! Fili, how--" 

Fili took pity on his brother and kissed him gently. "I do know better. I know you just play these games because that’s what it is to you, a game, but Kili... It has to stop." 

Kili nodded slowly, biting his lip and looking frustrated. Fili leaned in, kissing the abused lip. Kili smiled against the attention and kissed him back sweetly. It was a gentle kiss, almost chaste, nothing but love and adoration. Fili needed to give him this little bit before the rest. Kili was possibly not going to enjoy most of this, but punishments weren't there to be enjoyed. Fili had his hands on Kili's waist which he squeezed before pushing his brother away.

"Over by the desk," Fili said, kissing Kili’s cheek. 

"Why?" Kili asked as he did as he was told. 

"You know I have to punish you," Fili said fondly. "I've decided how part of it will go." 

"Part?" Kili asked warily. 

"I have a lot to punish you for," Fili said as he came up behind Kili. "Hands on the desk, love." 

Kili glanced over his shoulder at Fili and bent over, hands flat against the desk's dark wood. Fili brushed Kili's hair over one shoulder and nuzzled and nibbled his exposed neck. He pulled away with a smile as Kili shivered and ran his hands over Kili's back and hips. He moved odd to the side a little, admiring how his brother looked, strong even in submission, and landed a hard swat to his brother’s behind. 

Kili yelped in surprise, looking at Fili in shock. 

"Act like a spoilt child and I'll treat you as such," Fili said with a smile. He was trying very hard to keep it from being more than a fond smile but the affronted look on Kili's face was very hard to ignore. He gave Kili another swat, a little lighter and more teasing than punishing. "Face forward." 

Kili eyed him before doing as told. Fili hummed softly in appreciation as he stroked his hand along Kili’s spine and gave him a couple more swats, moving his hand around a little as he went, intent on turning Kili’s ass as red as he could. Every now and then he'd catch the top of Kili’s thighs and his brother would bite back whatever sound he was about to make. Somewhere along the way it had become less a punishment and more a test of wills. Kili’s flesh was almost cherry red and Fili wasn’t pulling his strength, spanking his brother hard enough that Kili honestly should be making some sort of noise.

Fili stopped, sliding his hand gently over the red, hot flesh. He pinched it teasingly and Kili made an aborted noise, head hanging low between his shoulders. Fili went to his knees, lightly caressing the abused flesh, before he pressed soft kisses to each red mark. He could see the skin go white from the pressure of his mouth, could see the outline of his fingers in some places. It was very pretty. From his spot on the floor he could also see how much Kili was enjoying it too. 

"You look gorgeous like this, little brother," Fili murmured. "Look at you, enjoying your punishment."

"You'd never hurt me," Kili said, voice choked as he fought against the emotions. Fili grabbed Kili's ass in both hands and squeezed. Kili broke, moaning and gripping the desk tightly as his knees started to give.

Fili stood, hands going to Kili's waist to keep him upright. "Not on purpose," Fili told him. He turned and swept Kili off his feet and into his arms like a bride and carried him to the bed. He'd been tempted to toss Kili and watch him bounce but he didn't want to hurt Kili anymore than he had to. He helped Kili onto his side and smiled, his hand caressing his side. "How bad does it hurt?"

"It's a nice burn," Kili said, leaning into Fili's touch. "You're going to make it worse, aren't you?" 

"I'm done with hurting you for now," Fili said as he leaned in to nibble on Kili's shoulder. Kili moaned and reached back, hand gripping Fili's hair. 

Fili pushed Kili onto his back and leaned over him, kissing him and nibbling on his lip. Even after a night at the tavern his brother tasted so good. There was something uniquely Kili under all the ale and Fili could not get enough. He wanted more, always more, craving it more than he craved air. He was more than a little obsessed with, a little possessive of, a little in love with his brother than was possibly healthy but he didn't care. Kili was just as bad.

Kili was arching into him, hands working Fili out of his braies, shoving the clothing aside determinedly. Fili smiled and lifted himself off Kili enough that he could get him naked. Kili grinned as he took the time to molest Fili’s flesh. 

"You should take your boots off, brother," Kili said as he got a hand on Fili’s ass. "Stay a bit with me. Let me make tonight up to you." 

Fili kissed Kili and kicked his boots off with just the slightest bit of effort and agility. His braies followed and his small clothes before Kili was in his lap and kissing and writhing teasingly. Fili grinned, grabbing his brother’s still red ass in both hands and squeezing. Kili gasped, head falling forward onto Fili's shoulder, as Fili continued to squeeze and punch the abused flesh. Fili nuzzled Kili's ear, teeth skating over the shape of it before he bit the lobe. 

"I bet I can make you beg," Fili said, "just from what I could do to your ass." 

"Fili, please," Kili groaned. 

Fili smiled and picked Kili up and deposited him on the mattress. It was so easy to push Kili around and he loved it. His brother might be taller than him but Fili had the muscle to make him do whatever he wanted. Fili nudged him until Kili moved to his knees, ass thrust out for Fili to kneel behind. He ran his fingers over the slowly fading redness and smacked his hand against Kili's ass again. His brother moaned as he reached for the headboard. Fili grinned, not bothering to keep the edge out of it. He moved Kili how he wanted as he continued to spank his brother. Kili was gasping and moving into the blows, moaning as wantonly as he did when Fili was fingering him open. 

Now, that was an idea... 

Fili smoothed a hand over Kili's bum, leaning down to gently kiss the reddest parts and bit down on the swell of his ass. Kili shouted in surprise, hands clenching against the headboard, as his spine arched in pleasure. Fili chuckled, patting Kili’s hip gently as he reached over to grab the jar of grease he left on the bedside table. He hesitated, looking at his brother as a plan started to form, before he got off the bed and went digging in one of his saddlebags that he’d left in the corner of the room near the desk. He wondered if...yes, there it was. He took out the heavy, black silk wrapped object and rejoined Kili on the bed.

“Do you trust me?” Fili asked, kissing along Kili’s closest arm and nuzzling his cheek.

“You have to ask?” Kili was flushed, eyes bright with want and hunger and love. Fili had never seen him so gorgeous as he was when in bed. Fili didn’t know what he’d do if someone else ever tried to see his Kili like this. He kissed Kili sweetly before taking the black silk--and letting the heavy silver object fall behind him, out of Kili’s sight--and used the cloth as a blindfold, tying it tight. Kili hesitated, touching the fabric as he sat back on his knees with a tiny hiss at the pain of his sensitive ass. “This is different.”

Fili kissed his cheek. “I’m going to tie you down, okay?”

“On my knees?” Kili asked, his frown hidden by most of the fabric. 

“Of course not,” Fili said as he nudged and pushed Kili where he wanted him--spread out on his back with his hands stretched above his head. Kili whined softly as the rough fabric of the sheets rubbed against his skin. Fili smiled, pleased, as he began tying Kili to the bed. His brother was so adorably docile right now. Pity it wouldn’t last.

Fili grabbed the grease and slicked two of his fingers, a hand sliding under Kili’s and nudging his hips up off the bed enough that Fili could tease at Kili’s hole with his fingers. Kili groaned, hole clenching slightly, as Fili circled it and applied just the slightest bit of pressure. He rarely took his time to open Kili so slowly, to tease him as much as he was. There was an art to knowing his brother, to knowing how and when to slide in a finger, where to press and how far in. Fili knew the exact pressure to apply to make Kili scream himself hoarse and which places would have him begging until he didn’t have enough air in his lungs to beg with. He knew exactly how to make his brother fall to pieces.

He avoided it all.

He stretched Kili, using the lightest touch he could to make the muscle give and slid his fingers as impersonally inside Kili as he could. Kili noticed, hesitating, and whispering Fili’s name in question. Fili leaned down, nuzzling his brother’s stomach, kissing and nibbling lightly around his navel. Kili bore down on Fili’s fingers, a demand and question at the same time. Fili slid his fingers out and smacked Kili’s hip in reproach.

“No,” he said, grabbing Kili’s knee with his clean hand and shaking the limb slightly.

“You’re still punishing me,” Kili said as it slowly began to dawn on him.

“I said I was done hurting you,” Fili said with a smile even he knew was probably too sharp, too possessive. It didn’t matter, though, did it? No one could see it. “I never said I was done punishing you.”

Kili groaned and went limp against the bed before gasping and cursing colorfully as his ass came into rough contact with the sheets. Fili chuckled, positioning his brother’s legs as he wanted before pushing his fingers back inside him. Kili panted, trying to squirm down harder onto Fili’s fingers and trying to stop himself from squirming. Fili nuzzled Kili’s knee, smiling at his efforts, and added a third greased finger. Kili keened and arched down sharply on Fili’s fingers as he rubbed teasingly against his prostate. 

“Fili, oh Mahal, Fili, please,” Kili gasped, trying to catch his breath and squirming down desperately.

“You want something, little brother?” Fili asked as he pulled his fingers slowly out of Kili.

Kili growled, tugging just the slightest at his bond. “You know what I want, Fili. Just give it to me. You want it as bad as I do!”

“Do I?” Fili asked, leaning down and licking a long line up along Kili’s cock. “I don’t know, you seem to want it enough for both of us.”

Kili choked down his moan and tried not to writhe on the bed. “Fili,” he whispered. “Please.”

“Tell me, brother, do you like not being able to see?” Fili asked. He got up off the bed, grabbing a towel and cleaning his hand.

“It’s maddening,” Kili said, head turning this way and that. “I want to see you.”

“You want to know what’s coming,” Fili said as he picked up the pitcher of water and poured himself a goblet. “You hate being surprised.”

“I like you surprising me,” Kili said.

Fili took a sip of his water and silently walked back to the bed. He dipped his fingers in the water and flicked them at Kili’s chest. His brother gasped and bit his lip to keep from protesting. Fili smiled and flicked more water toward his brother’s legs. That earned him a slight whine and a sheepish look. 

"What was that about liking surprises?" Fili asked with a grin.

"Do I even want to know what I've been flicked with?" Kili asked.

"Orc blood," Fili deadpanned. "I keep some in my saddlebags."

"Liar," Kili said. He licked his lips and pressed his heel hard into the bed and flexed his hips up into the air. "Fee, please. I'm sorry. Let me show you how sorry I am."

Fili smiled and set his water down. "Oh, trust me, little brother. You're far from sorry. You will be but you're not yet."

Kili looked slightly unnerved and let his hips fall back onto the bed with a soft hiss of pain. "Fili?"

Fili crawled back onto the bed and leaned over his brother, kissing him sweetly. It was always nice to have Kili at his mercy, tied up and waiting for whatever Fili felt like doing-or not doing--to him. The blindfold added a little to it, not letting Kili know what was coming but it also didn't allow Fili to see Kili's eyes. His brother had such gorgeous, expressive eyes. Fili loved seeing them cloud over in pleasure. He nuzzled Kili's cheek as he pushed his brother's thighs apart.

"You want me, Kee?" Fili murmured, kissing along his cheek and nudging the edge of the blindfold with his nose.

"By Durin, yes, please!" Kili said as he arched into Fili.

Fili drew back slightly, pulling one of Kili's legs over his hip and guiding himself to press against Kili's entrance. Kili groaned encouragement and empty promises about how he'd never try to make Fili jealous again. It was such a blatant lie that Fili couldn't help but laugh as he pushed into his brother with one thrust. Kili's back arched, thrusting down harder on him, as he shouted Fili's name. Fili gripped Kili's hips tight to stop him from trying to take control and leaned over to kiss him silent.

"You fool," Fili chuckled. "You'll bring half the town running thinking I'm murdering you!"

Kili lay under Fili, panting slightly as his hips twitched in pleading. His thigh was shaking as he tried to pull Fili closer, asking for more. Fili nibbled on Kili's bottom lip as he began to slowly fuck him, using every bit of his knowledge on Kili to build the pleasure and pressure, not wanting this to be over quickly for either of them. He was hardly done with Kili's punishment after all.

Kili was gasping Fili's name and clutching at the wooden headboard as he fell apart a little more each time Fili thrust into him. Fili kept his hands on Kili's hips, thumbs rubbing little circles into his flesh as he kissed Kili and licked and bit as his lips and jaw, scraping his teeth over Kili's scruff. Fili knew when his brother's voice climbed an octave that he was getting desperately close. Fili groaned, dropping his head to Kili's shoulder and stilled. Kili felt too good around him but if he kept going this was hardly going to be a punishment Kili would remember. This wouldn't be a deterrent.

Fili slowly pulled out, licking his lips and watching as Kili strained after him with a desperate whine of need. Fili looked down at his brother, spread out on the bed and flushed, his cock lying heavy and leaking against his stomach, hair a knotted mess against the pillow. Kili was gorgeous. Fili tried to get himself under control, focusing on breathing slower and on the fact that Kili needed this, needed Fili to discipline him and get the point across that this could not continue. It took a moment--one which Kili strained against the bonds and tried to pull Fili closer with his legs--but Fili managed to clear his head enough that he could lean over and kiss his way along Kili’s thigh. 

“Fili?” Kili asked, voice strained and uncertain.

Fili reached for the heavy silver object, more a toy than an object really, he’d gotten out earlier and reached for the grease. “Yes, Kee?” He made sure to coat the small end of the toy liberally, not wanting to hurt his brother.

“What’re you doing?” 

Fili chuckled and kissed Kili’s thigh again and he lay between his brother’s legs. “Teaching you a lesson,” he said. He nuzzled the soft skin there and ran a finger lightly around the slick muscle of Kili’s entrance.

Kili bit his lip, groaning, and tried to stop the way his hips moved against Fili’s hand. He could see the way Kili’s stomach muscles tightened, trying so hard to control himself. “You never told me,” Kili managed to get out in a steady voice. “You said you had a lot to punish me for.”

Fili ran his slick fingers over the toy idly. “I’ve been remiss. My apologies, love. Obviously the events in the tavern tonight, hiding your braids and flirting with two dwarves in front of me, letting them touch you like that. Those are definitely the big ones. Then there’s the fact you tied me down two months ago.” Fili watched Kili open his mouth only to shut it quickly and swallow nervously. “Mmm, yes. Did you think I’d let you get away with that? There’s a couple other minor things, but mostly I’m focusing on the multitude of times you let others touch you when I can see. You’re mine, Kili. You said yourself you don’t want to dissolve the bond so I must confess confusion to why you keep doing it. You’re mine, just like I’m yours. How would you feel if I suddenly started to let people touch me like the others touch you?”

Kili growled low in his throat. “I’d cut their hands off.”

“The thought has crossed my mind,” Fili said, nipping Kili’s thigh a little harder than he meant to. Kili’s leg jerked away from him slightly. “Instead I just try and mark you, claim you harder. I thought maybe there was something I wasn’t giving you but I figured it out. You like it when I’m rougher with you than normal, when I make sure you can’t leave the bed the next day.”

“That’s part of it?” Kili said, squirming a little and making a face as he put more pressure on his still sore bum.

“I don’t care why you do it anymore,” Fili said. He sat up and moved, folding Kili’s leg against his chest as he pressed close, the narrow end of the toy pressing against Kili’s hole. “I’m telling you that this is the last time. These games are stopping immediately.” He pushed the toy in further as his brother gasped at the coolness of the metal.

“F-Fili,” Kili stuttered as he tried to adjust.

“Do you like it?” Fili asked as he pushed the toy all the way in. “I found it a couple weeks ago. It’s called a plug. It’s meant to keep you stretched, and nothing else. They feel nice, right? But, you see, this is the best part--you can’t get off on it. No real stimulation.” Fili smiled and kissed Kili’s knee as he pulled away from his brother and got off the bed. “I’m not going to let you come until I tell you to. I might not even let you come at all tonight. Maybe not until you earn it.”

Kili protested wordlessly at Fili’s words, tugging sharply at his bound wrists. Fili grabbed the leather cord from his bag and climbed back on the bed, wrapping the cord around his brother’s cock and balls. It was tight enough to keep Kili from coming but not tight enough to be painful. He didn’t want to actually hurt Kili, he just wanted to teach him a lesson. Everything was at Fili’s discretion. That’s how it had to be from now on. Kili was straining against the wrist restraints, muttering angry curses at him the entire time.

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Fili said as he checked Kili’s wrists. “Don’t do yourself permanent harm because you’re upset.”

“Upset?” Kili snapped. “Why would I be upset?”

Fili gave Kili a quick kiss, darting away before Kili could bite him. “Because you’re not getting what you want,” he told his furious brother. He tapped Kili on the nose and stood, grabbing his braies and pulling them on. “Rather than sit here and listen to you shout at me or whatever it is you’re planning, I’m going to leave you here to think about your bad behaviour.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kili snarled, yanking harder at his wrists, fingers feeling along the bonds to see if he could get himself free.

Fili shook his head as he finished lacing himself up. “I’ll be back in a little bit. Trust me when I tell you that if you think this is bad that you will not like what will happen if you get yourself free.”

“I could stop this,” Kili said defiantly. “I could make you untie me.”

“You could,” Fili agreed. They had agreed, back when Kili had first gotten Fili to tie him up, that Kili would have a safe word, something he could say if Fili ever pushed him too far, ever possibly tied him too tight that Kili couldn’t take it anymore. Even now, despite everything, Fili would stop everything if the word passed Kili’s lips. He’d have to find another way to get his point across, but he would stop the current punishment. But he didn’t think Kili would. There was too much pride at stake. “But you won’t.”

“What makes you so sure?” Kili demanded.

Fili cupped Kili’s face and kissed him, gentle and sweet and as full of love as he could possibly make it. “Because you know that you deserve this. Even worse, you like what I’m doing. I love you, Kili. I will be back and we’ll finish your punishment then.”

“How long?” Kili asked as Fili let him go.

Fili shrugged as he headed to the door. “As long as I feel it is necessary.”

::::

Fili sat on the steps outside the house they shared with Thorin and their mother as he worked on carving a block of wood, unsure of what he wanted it to be just yet. Maybe he'd give it Kili once he was finished. If he even made it into something. He was horribly distracted thinking of Kili tied up and furious in the bedroom.

"Fili?" Thorin asked.

Fili looked up to see his uncle standing in front of him. His hair was a disaster, some braids coming undone, and his clothes were sooty and stained with sweat. It had apparently been a very rough day at the forge. Fili had been sent with Kili earlier in the day to hunt enough for their family and the Fundins, which Fili assumed meant he'd had an easier day of it than his uncle. 

"Bad day?" Fili asked with a sympathetic grimace. 

"I'll need both you and Kili tomorrow," Thorin said as he made for the door. 

"I'll be more than glad to help but Kili might not be able to," Fili said as he went back to his carving. 

Thorin froze on his ascent and turned, sitting down next to Fili. "Do I want to know?" he asked tiredly.

"Probably not," Fili said. "I'm trying to get through to him about his attitude. If we go to reclaim Erebor and he comes, acting like he does now..." 

"I would not let him come," Thorin said. "I'm not convinced one way or another that he should come as it is." 

"We could always use an archer," Fili pointed out. "There's no one better than Kili. It will come in handy with hunting as well as any long distance enemies." 

"I am aware," Thorin said. He glanced over his shoulder. "How long are you planning on leaving him in there?" 

"Not much longer," Fili said with a smile. "He's been there for a while now." 

"You're lucky Dis is visiting Gloin and his family," Thorin said. "I'll stay with Dwalin for the night. Try not to be too rough with him. I do need the both of you tomorrow." 

"I'll see if what I can do," Fili said as he turned his attention back to his carving. Maybe he'd make a hawk. 

Thorin shook his head and got to his feet. He went inside the house to fetch a change of clothes and left a few minutes later with a firm clap to Fili’s shoulder. Fili smiled and continued whittling as he considered the time. He had left Kili tied up for the past forty minutes. Maybe it was time to take pity on him.

Fili got to his feet and stashed the knife and the carving in the kitchen before opening the door to their bedroom. He smiled as he watched Kili on the bed, his brother unmoving and almost exactly as he'd left him. Kill was still tied to the bed but he had moved so he was on his side, his red ass off the bedding and twisted toward the door. The blindfold, however, had been worked off.

"You got tired of being blind?" Fili asked as he closed the door behind him and started unlacing his braies. 

"Didn't see the point in it since you weren't here," Kili said. He moved so he was flat on his back again, watching as Fili undressed. "It's going back on, isn't it?"

Fili climbed onto the bed and kissed Kili, his hand curling lightly around his brother's jaw. "No," he murmured. "It can stay off."

Kili smiled into the kiss, keeping it light and sweet. "I'm sorry, Fee."

Fili nuzzled his neck and slid his hands over Kili's sides. "For which bit?"

"All of it," Kili said, frowning a little as he tried to keep contact with Fili's lips. "Trying to make you jealous and hiding the braids and letting the others touch me like they thought they could. All of it. I'll stop, or try to, I don't notice I'm doing it until I see you scowling but I'm sorry I'll stop I promise I'll try--"

Fili kissed Kili, cutting off his brother's babbling. Kili strained slightly, making needy noises into Fili's mouth, desperate for touch. Fili pulled away and tapped Kili's nose. "Anything else you wanna apologize for?"

Kili licked his lips and gave Fili a smug look. "I'm not apologizing for tying you up. You give me the chance and I'll do it again."

Fili arched an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"You liked it," Kili challenged. "You liked it as much as I did."

"I'm not admitting to anything," Fili said, kissing Kili. "Want me to untie you?" He let his fingers trail oh so lightly up Kili's arms to twine their fingers together.

"Is my punishment over?" Kili asked warily. 

Fili watched him closely before kissing his forehead. "Yes." Only time would tell if Kili had learned his lesson but Fill believed in his earlier words; he knew that he had made a mistake and he was going to try and correct himself. If he didn't, well. Kili would be left behind and alone. Kili never did well alone.

"Then untie me," Kili said with a brilliant smile.

Fili let go of Kili's fingers to pick the ropes apart and freed his brother. Kili reached for him, fingers tangling in Fili's hair. Fili smiled and let Kili touch as much as he wanted, his own hands touching in return, sliding over Kili's legs and nudging them apart so he could get between them.

"Love you," Kili said, not letting Fili get too far from him. "Dont know what I'd do without you."

Fili smiled, leaning down and kissing Kili as he dragged his blunt nails along the inside of his thighs. Kili groaned and watched Fili as he reached down and twisted the toy inside his lover. Fili watched Kili bite back his noise and slowly moved the toy inside him. "How's it feel? Does it feel good, love?"

"It'd feel better if it was you," Kili said as his hips thrust down against the toy. "I want you inside me."

"You gonna tie me up again?" Fili asked, wiggling the toy.

"In a heartbeat," Kili said with a slow smirk. He bit his lip and wrapped one leg around Fili, trying to pull him in closer. "C'mon, brother mine, show me what it means to be owned by you.”

Fili tapped Kili’s nose gently. “Thorin told me to go easy on you, you know. He needs us tomorrow.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kili breathed, hands in Fili’s hair tugging just short of painful. “You tie me up and punish me and you’re not going to follow through?”

“I never said I wouldn’t follow through,” Fili said as he leaned down to kiss him. “Just that I can’t be as rough as you’d like.” Kili looked stubborn, angry, and so deliciously frustrated that Fili couldn’t help but kiss him again. “That doesn’t mean tomorrow night is off limits. Or the night after that.”

“What,” Kili asked as he tried to avoid Fili’s kisses, “you going to spend the next week fucking me into the mattress?”

“Right after uncle lets us out of the forge,” Fili said, grabbing Kili’s chin and holding him still for a sweet kiss. “You want me to make it clear I own you, that I love you more than air itself.” He pulled away and reached down to slowly pull the toy out of Kili. “This next week, whatever you want, I’ll do.”

Kili’s hips arched as the toy came out and Fili set it aside to clean later. Kili reached up to tug on one of the bonded braids in Fili’s hair. “You’ll let me tie you up?”

“Anything but that,” Fili said with a smile.

Kili sat up and crawled into Fili’s lap. “You’ll do whatever I want for a whole week?”

Fili nuzzled Kili’s neck, hands carding through his hair. “Yes.”

Kili sighed, hands running over Fili’s back. “I guess I can live with that.”

“You know, I’m trying to figure out how to do this so I don’t actually end up losing control,” Fili said with a chuckle. He stroked Kili’s sides lightly as he thought, working through everything they might do. Kili shifted in Fili’s lap and just touched him, contenting himself with being able to touch and kiss and nibble along Fili’s skin. Finally lighting on something he nudged Kili back onto the bed.

“Figured something out?” Kili asked as he laid back down, pulling Fili with him as he went.

“Think of it as another little punishment,” Fili said with a smile. 

It was actually rather brilliant, if he did say so himself. He lifted himself off Kili slightly and tugged the leather cord around Kili’s cock off and dropped it over the side of the bed. Kili groaned in appreciation and pulled Fili in for a kiss. Fili smiled into the kiss, keeping it sweet and gentle and nothing like they usually were. Kili pulled away, frowning, but Fili tapped his nose.

“You’re planning something,” Kili said, brows drawn close in suspicion.

“I’m always planning something when it comes to you, love,” Fili said. He looked around and grabbed the jar of grease and wiggled it Kili. “You want to?”

Kili grabbed it with a smirk, sitting up just enough, and slicked his fingers before reaching down to wrap his hand around Fili’s cock, stroking him to full hardness. “Did you get off when you left me there?” Kili asked. “Did you come while you made me wait?”

Fili swallowed his moan and reached out to run his thumb over Kili’s cheek. “Why would I when you couldn’t?”

Kili leaned into his touch like an overly affectionate cat as he let go of Fili’s cock. “C’mon, Fee,” he said. “Show me what my last punishment is.”

Shaking his head and smiling, Fili arranged Kili as he wanted him and pushed into his brother slowly, carefully. The toy had been on the small size, not as big as Fili but enough to keep Kili open for him, and his brother was sensitive from the stimulation. Kili’s hands went to Fili’s shoulders, burying his face against his neck and moaning, as Fili filled him. He liked this, having Kili curled into him, body nothing but welcoming and wanting. He braced himself above Kili, one hand on his brother’s hip, keeping him on the bed, the other helping him keep his balance.

Fili had no intention of falling into the pattern they’d set early into their relationship. They’d always been frantic, hungry for each other, for the feel of the other around and against them, that they’d never really slowed down. The first time they’d been slow and careful, not sure of what would work, but they’d figured it out quickly. Kili always demanded and Fili always gave in. It was how they were. But now...Fili wanted to take his time, to build the pressure and watch Kili fall apart. He kept his thrusts slow and long, making sure Kili felt every inch of him but not letting his brother urge him faster.

“Fee,” Kili gasped, eyes squeezed closed tightly. “Please, I, please!”

Fili kissed his eyelids, the corners of his eyes, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips. He loved the way Kili moaned so brokenly as Fili kept everything slow. Kili’s hand on his hip was probably going to leave bruises but it would be more than worth it. “Love you,” he murmured, nuzzling Kili’s neck and leaving little kisses along the tense column of flesh as Kili threw his head back, trying to arch down on Fili’s cock inside him.

“Mahal, please, Fili,” Kili pleaded. “Faster, I need--please!”

“Punishment,” Fili said as he scraped his teeth along Kili’s stubbly jaw. “Feels good, doesn’t it? You feel so good around me. Love how perfect you are.”

“Feel like I’m burning up,” Kili gasped. “Please, please, please. I need more, Fee. Please, just!”

Fili kissed him, silencing Kili’s pleas, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit Kili’s prostate. His brother whined into the kiss, his nails digging into Fili’s hip and shoulders, hips arching for more. Fili broke the kiss, panting against Kili’s cheek as he fought to keep things slow as he listened to Kili’s wordless gasps and moans, felt the tight way Kili clung to him. He was so close, they both were, and Fili wanted Kili to shatter around him. The pressure and heat and the way Kili was tightening around him and arching against him and everything was so perfect.

“You gonna come for me, Kee?” Fili murmured as he freed his hand from Kili’s hip and wrapping it around his brother’s cock. “I want to see you come for me, just like this, so needy and desperate and hot.”

“Gyh--Fili!” Kili gasped, back arching as Fili tightened his hand on his cock and sped his thrusts up just enough to make sure there was nothing but pleasure sparking across Kili’s nerves. Kili shouted loudly, wordlessly, as he came, clenching tight around Fili and pulling him into orgasm with him. 

They lay there, panting against each other, coated in sweat and come as they caught their breath and the high started to fade. Fili kissed Kili as he pulled away, licking his hand clean of Kili’s come and smiling at his spent brother. Kili just looked at him, dazed and boneless. Fili shook his head and got off the bed, grabbing his shirt and cleaning the cum off Kili’s stomach before joining him on the bed.

“I think you drew blood,” Fili said as he looked at his hip.

Kili reached out a shaky hand and pulled Fili close. “We’re doing that again.”

Fili smiled and pulled Kili close, holding his love, and stroked his back. “Of course.”

“That was... I think that was better,” Kili said slowly, his mind still buzzed. 

FIli rubbed Kili’s back and reached down to grab the blankets that had ended up kicked aside and pulled them up around them. “It was,” Fili said. “And you’re not even sore.”

Kili’s hands found their way into Fili’s hair and pressed his face against Fili’s neck, humming a tired agreement. Fili closed his eyes and listened to his brother breathe as he slipped into sleep.


End file.
